parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 10
Here is part ten of James Graham's fourth movie spoof of Sally Acornhontas. Cast * Pocahontas - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) * John Smith - Knuckles (from Sonic) * Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) * Meeko - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) * Flit - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) * Percy - Meat (from Shnookums and Meat) * Chief Powhatan - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) * Grandmother Willow - Granny (from Looney Tunes) * Nakoma - Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mrs. Whiskers) * Kocoum - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) * Kekata - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Thomas - Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Wiggins - Puss in Boots (from Puss n Boots and Shrek) * Ben and Lon - Chip and Dale (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) Transcript *to: Exterior, Granny's glen, day. *Knuckles: This place is incredible! And to think, we came all this way just to dig it up for gold. *Sally Acornhontas: Gold? *Knuckles: Hey, Meeko. *Sally Acornhontas: What’s gold? *Knuckles: You know, it’s… It’s yellow, comes out of the ground, it’s really valuable. *Sally Acornhontas: Oh, here, we’ve lots of it. out an ear of corn Gold. *Knuckles: No… Gold is this. out a gold coin *Sally Acornhontas: Hmm, there’s nothing like that around here. *Knuckles: No gold? *Sally Acorn: Not that I’ve seen. *Knuckles: Laughs All this way for nothing. Those boys are in for a big surprise. *Sally Acorn: Will they leave? *Knuckles: Some of them might. *Sally Acorn: Will you go home? *Knuckles: Well, it’s not like I have much of a home to go back to. I’ve never really belonged anywhere. *Sally Acorn: You could belong here. WIND SPIRIT: Ay ay ay na ay ay na… *Knuckles: What was that? *Sally Acorn: Did you see something? *Knuckles: No… No, I just, uh… I… I didn’t see anything. Did I? *Sally Acorn: Look again. *Granny: Let it break upon you Like a wave upon the sand Hello, Knuckles. *Knuckles: Pocahontas, the tree is talking to me. *Sally Acorn: Then you should talk back. *Granny: Don’t be frightened, young man. My bark is worse than my bite. *Sally Acorn: Say something. *Knuckles: What do you say to a tree? *Sally Acorn: Anything you want. *Knuckles: So, uh… *Granny: Come closer, Knuckles. He has a good soul. And he’s handsome, too. *Knuckles: Oh, I like her. *Sally Acorn: I knew you would. *Chip: Smith! Smith! Where are ya, mate? *Knuckles: We can’t let them see us. *Granny: Quick, over here. *Dale: This place gives me the creeps. Savages could be hiding anywhere. *Chip: Aye, well, if you spot one, don’t ask questions. Just shoot. trips them. *Chip and Dale: *Chip: Watch your feet, you big oaf! *Dale: It wasn’t me, it was the tree. *Chip: Oh of course, the tree just felt like lifting its roots and… Let’s get out of here. Run! *Dale: But what about Smith? *Chip: He’s a big lad, he can take care of himself. and Dale exit. *Knuckles: I’m glad you’re on our side. *Granny: There’s still some snap in these old vines. *Knuckles: I better get back before they send the whole camp out after me. *Sally Acorn: When will I see you again? *Knuckles: Meet me tonight, right here. Exits. *Granny: Well, I haven’t had this much excitement in 200 years. *Sally Acorn: What am I doing? I shouldn’t be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again— *Granny: Who wouldn’t? I want to see him again. *Sally Acorn: But still, something inside is telling me it’s the right thing. *Granny: Perhaps it’s your dream. *Sally Acorn: My dream? Do you think he’s the one the spinning arrow was pointing to? *Granny: Mm-hmm! *to: Exterior, Powhatan village, sunset. *NATIVE AMERICAN: The warriors are here! arrives. *Brandy Harrington: Sally,, are you crazy? What were you doing with that—?! *Officer Dibble: There you are! *Sally Acorn: Officer Dibble! *Officer Dibble: Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons! *Wallace: Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy. runs to her father. Sally Acorn: Father, I need to speak with you. *Wallace: Not now, my daughter. The council is gathering. *Sally Acorn: We don’t have to fight them! There must be a better way. *Wallace: Sometimes our paths are chosen for us. *Sally Acorn: But maybe we should try talking to them. *Wallace: They do not want to talk. *Sally Acorn: But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn’t you? *Wallace: Sally Acorn-- Sally Acorn: Wouldn’t you? *Wallace: Of course I would. But it is not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore. *to: Exterior, Jamestown, sunset. *Knuckles: Easy, Squidward. It’s me. *Squidward: Oh, John! I could’ve killed you! *Knuckles: Not aiming like that, you couldn’t. Keep both eyes open when you shoot. You’ll see twice as well. *Chip: Smith! There ya are! *Dale: We were looking all over for you. *Dr. Robotnik: Smith! Where have you been? *Knuckles: I was out scouting the terrain, sir. *Dr. Robotnik: Excellent. Then you must know the Indians’ whereabouts. We’ll need that information for the battle. *Knuckles: What battle? *Dr. Robotnik: We will eliminate these savages once and for all. *Knuckles: No! You can’t do that! *Dr. Robotnik: Oh? Can’t I? *Knuckles: Look, we don’t have to fight them. *Squidward: John, what’s gotten into you? *Knuckles: I met one of them. *Chip: You what? *Squidward: A savage? *Knuckles: They’re not savages, they can help us. They know the land, they know how to navigate the rivers. And, look! It’s food! *Dale: What is it? *Knuckles: It’s better than hardtack and gruel, that’s for sure. *Puss in Boots: I like gruel. *Dr. Robotnik: They don’t want to feed us, you ninnies! They want to kill us! All of us! They’ve got our gold, and they’ll do anything to keep it! *Knuckles: But there is no gold! *Chip: No… gold? *Dr. Robotnik: And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this. *Knuckles: Yes. *Dr. Robotnik: Lies! Lies, all of it! Murderous thieves, there’s no room for their kind in civilised society. *Knuckles: But this is their land! *Dr. Robotnik: This is my land! I make the laws here. And I say anyone so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged. to: Exterior, Powhatan village, night. *Brandy Harrington: Sally! *Sally Acorn: Brandy! *Brandy Harrington: Don’t go out there. I lied for you once, don’t ask me to do it again. *Sally Acorn: I have to do this. *Brandy Harrington: He’s one of them! *Sally Acorn: You don’t know him. *Brandy Harrington: If you go out there, then you’ll be turning your back on your own people. *Sally Acorn: I’m trying to help my people. *Brandy Harrington: , please… You’re my best friend, I don’t want you to get hurt. *Sally Acorn: I won’t, I know what I’m doing. *Brandy Harrington: Sally, no! *to: Exterior, Jamestown settlement, night. *Chip: … Robotnik wouldn’t take us halfway around the world for nothing. *Dale: But what if Smith is right? What if there is no gold? *ENGLISHMAN 1: If you ask me, Dr. Robotnik’s been lying to us since we left London. *Chip: Listen to you, you bunch of idiots. Those savages didn’t attack us for nothing, they’re hiding something. *Dale: If they do have the gold, I reckon we’ll have to fight them. follows Knuckles to the edge of the settlement and gasps *Dr. Robotnik: Follow him. *Squidward: Yes, Governor. *Dr. Robotnik: I want to know where he’s sneaking off to. *Squidward: Yes, sir. *Dr. Robotnik: And if you happen to see any Indians, shoot them. Oh, and Squidward? You’ve been a slipshod sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don’t disappoint me again. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs